


Red and Black, According to im_les_miserable

by enjolrasisjudgingyou



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Screenplay/Script Format, enjoy whatever the hell this is, go ahead and read it or don't idc, here you go everyone, i have a real story i need to work but i had this idea and i had to do it, why did I write this? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasisjudgingyou/pseuds/enjolrasisjudgingyou
Summary: So...I wrote a screenplay-thingy of the Red and Black/ABC Cafe scene from the 2012 Les Miserables film. It's lovely and terrible and shouldn't exist all at the same time. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. Truth is, I probably wasn't. But go ahead and read it, or don't, it's your choice, dudes.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Red and Black, According to im_les_miserable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TickTock_1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickTock_1895/gifts).



> Whoa! You actually clicked on this? Man, you're brave...well, I won't stop you. Enjoy, I guess? 
> 
> To get the full "experience," watch the Red and Black scene from the Les Miserables movie before or while you read. Or just to see Aaron Tveit and George Blagden again. Either one's good. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfZ2fVizB-c
> 
> Also, I'm gifting this work to my dear friend TickTock_1895! Idk if they want this to be gifted to them, in all honesty it's kinda a piece of trash, but here ya go anyway *shoves it in their face* it's for you. You're amazing, my dude!

~Start Scene~

_ (That snazzy trumpet intro plays, ya all know it’s time for some barricade boyyyyzzz _

DA DA DUN DADDA DUN DUN DUUUUN 

_ (We see a brief shot of Courf struggling to carry some guns, come on people, help him) _

_ (But ‘Ferre is too busy arguing with everyone about Napoleon or something) _

_ (The camera turns to Enjolras and everyone else does too because like “damn son,” he’s  _ **_Enjolras_ ** _ ) _

Enjolras: The time is near, so near, it’s stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware---

_ (Enjolras grabs a gun from some dude pointing a gun around the room, laughing. He should probably not have access to weapons) _

Enjolras: Don’t let the wine go to your braiiiinnnns!

_ (Shoots a pointed look at Grantaire, who is currently getting wasted) _

_ (Grantaire takes another sip of his wine to spite him) _

Enjolras: We need a siggggn, to rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring them in them in lineeee!!!!

_ (Meanwhile, Marius is sitting in the corner looking like a kicked puppy. Joly decides to kick him more) _

Joly: Marius, wake up! What’s wrong  _ today _ ? 

_ (Because apparently things are wrong for Marius a lot of days) _

Joly: You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.

Grantaire: Some wine and say what’s going on!

_ (Marius perks up, because he doesn’t know shit about what is going on with this whole “revolution” thing but if he can talk about Cosette it’s all good) _

Marius: A ghost you say; a ghost, maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there then she was gone!

_ (Enjolras’s bullshit detector goes off. “He’s Pontmercying again”) _

Grantaire: I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him ooh and aah. 

_ (Enjolras’s bullshit detector explodes) _

Grantaire: You talk of battles to be won---

_ (Grantaire looks over at Enjolras. Enjolras give him a death glare.) _

_ (Beside him, Courf and ‘Ferre give Grantaire a look like, “oh no, you did not just do that, you are dead…” _

Grantaire: ---and here he comes like Don Juan. It is better than an operaaaaa!

_ (Jeez Grantaire now you’re just showing off your singing skills) _

_ (Grantaire’s jest earns him a few laughs, he sits down and takes another sip of wine. #neverputthebottledown.) _

_ (He then proceeds to internally panic when Enjolras sits down next to him) _

Enjolras: It is time for us all to decide who we areeeee…..

_ (Grantaire looks at Enjolras. He’s in love. So in love, he’s in love with Enjolras, okay???) _

Enjolras: Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves

what's the price you might paaaaay?

Enjolras: Is it simply a game for a rich young boy to play?

_ (Well, that’s rude af Enjolras. Not everyone in that room is a rich boy like your privileged ass)  _

_ (Ahem. Anyways) _

Enjolras: The colors of the worlds are changing day by daaaay….

Enjolras: Red, the blood of angry men!

_ (Grantaire glances at Enjolras again, a little concerned. “This is a little emo”) _

Enjolras: Black, the dark of ages past! 

( _ Grantaire thinks to himself, “yeah, definitely emo”)  _

Enjolras: Red, a world about to dawn!

_ (Joly looks away from Enjolras, uncomfortable. “Did Enjolras forget to take his meds this morning…?) _

Enjolras: Black, the night that ends at laaassttt!

_ (Marius stands up, finally done with all this revolution crap) _

Marius: Had you seen her today you might know how it feeeeeels. To be struck to the bone

in a moment of breathless deliiiight!

_ (Enjolras scoffs and tries to turn away, he doesn’t have time for Marius’s heterosexual bullshit) _

_ (Marius stops him. Heterosexuals are very persistent)  _

Marius: Had you been there today you might also have knooown...how the world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong and what was wrong seems right!

_ (Enjolras gives him a death glare. Because that’s what he does) _

_ (Also, he is very confused with Marius’s “heterosexualness”) _

_ (Grantaire then decides to egg Marius on because he is a little shit) _

Grantaire: Red!

Marius: I feel my soul on fire!

Grantaire: Black! 

_ (Enjolras contemplates how he could get away with murdering Grantaire) _

Marius: My world if she’s not there! 

_ (Grantaire wonders, “this is still pretty emo...I thought I was bad) _

_ (The rest of the Amis join in because it’s fun to mock Marius) _

Amis: Red!

Marius: The color of desire!

Amis: Black!

_ (It’s safe to say Enjolras has no fucking idea what is happening but he’s pissed) _

Marius: The color of despaaaair! 

_ (Enjolras thinks, “I’m surrounded by idiots. Well, except for Combeferre”) _

Enjolras: Marius, you're no longer a child, I do not doubt you mean it well. 

But now there is a higher caaaall.

Enjolras: Who cares about your lonely soul? 

_ (Ooohhh burrrrnnn) _

Enjolras: We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don’t count at all!

_ (Apparently that was a really inspirational line for the Amis because they start singing with Enjolras) _

Everyone Except Marius Because He’s Marius and He’s Too Busy Pontmercying: Red, the blood of angry men!

Everyone Except Marius Because He’s Marius and He’s Too Busy Pontmercying: Black, the dark of ages past!

_ (Marius looks around the room, a little frantic. “This feels like a personal attack.”  _

Everyone Except Marius Because He’s Marius and He’s Too Busy Pontmercying: Red, a world about to dawn!

_ (Marius joins in on the last line because if you can’t beat ‘em join ‘em…) _

_ (But mostly because Enjolras is staring at him very intensely and it is very intimidating)  _

Everyone: Black, the night that ends at laaaaast!

_ (Gavroche runs in and says something to Courfeyrac. He calls for the attention of the group) _

Courfeyrac: Listen everybody!

Gavroche: General Lamarque is dead. 

_ (Everyone is like oh shit, not Lamarque, but Enjolras is like, yaaasss, we get to do our revolution)  _

_ (He gets all up in Marius’s face about it) _

Enjolras: Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate! The people's man. His death is the sign we awaaaait!

_ (Dude, Lamarque  _ **_just_ ** _ died, come on) _

Enjolras: On his funeral day they will honor his name. With the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes---

_ (Grantaire takes another big sip of wine. He’s not drunk enough for this. Like dude, he loves Enj but he can be a bit cray cray sometimes) _

Enjolras: With their candles of grief we will kindle our flame. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise. 

_ (Dude, again, Lamarque just died, are you seriously going to flash mob his funeral?)  _

Enjolras: The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!

_ (Marius looks dead inside. “How the fuck did I get myself into this?”)  _

Feuilly: Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts! 

_ (Gavroche raises a fist in agreement) _

_ (But who the hell let a kid in there? They’re having a violent revolution with guns and bayonets and weapons and stuff! He’s going to die) _

_ (...well, I mean, he does) _

_ (Too soon, sorry) _

Courfeyrac: But a jubilant shout!

Bossuet: They will come one and all!

Everyone: They will come when we caaaaall!

_ (No, they won’t. You’re all going to die) _

_ (Except for Marius-Fucking-Pontmercy) _

_ (Great job, Marius. Great. Job.)  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...whatever that was. If you've been reading my other story, Paris is a Place in Which We Can Forget Ourselves, don't worry, I'm going to update it soon. I've been super busy and have had a pretty bad case of writer's block, but I'm getting out of that funk. Anyway, have a great day everyone! :)


End file.
